Tracking media assets used by companies to advertise their products or brands typically requires coding or tagging each media asset with company information. For example, the media asset may be tagged with the name of the company, the manufacturer of the product, the brand of the product manufacturer, the logo of the company, the product type, the price range of the product, a target market for the product or the like.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.